Inesperado Amor
by may jhonson D
Summary: Bella ha regresado después de ocho años a su pueblo natal. A Bella no le agrada la idea de su regreso hasta que conoce a los vecinos de sus padres: Una niña de cinco años de edad y su apuesto padre. ¿ Qué pasará con estos tres?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Bienvenidos a mi primera historia en Fan fiction. He sido lectora por dos años,. Y, ahora quiero crear mis propias historias. Espero que lo que escriba sea de su agrado y me comenten que es lo que les parece.**

* * *

 **Sumary:** _Bella ha regresado después de ocho años a su pueblo natal. A Bella no le agrada la idea de su regreso hasta que conoce a los vecinos de sus padres: Una niña de cinco años de edad y su apuesto padre._

 _¿Qué pasará con estos tres?_

* * *

BELLA POV

Había roto una importante. Una que me había hecho hace ocho años atrás: Jamás volver a Forks a menos que algo verdaderamente importante pasara. Y en ese momento no pasaba nada importante para que yo estuviera en aquel avión, regresando al pueblo sin vida que odiaba tanto. Forks.

Demonios. ¿Dónde había quedado mi buen juicio cuando me dejé chantajear por Renée para pasar las vacaciones de verano con ellos?

— ¿Esto es suyo, señorita?— Pregunta el hombre calvo de mediana edad que está sentado a mi lado. Dirijo la mirada en su dirección y lo miro. Él hombre me tiende el libro que he llevado para distráeme en las horas de vuelo.

— Sí— digo al mismo tiempo que estiro la mano para tomar el libro—, Gracias. — Él hombre me sonríe con amabilidad. Regresa a lo que estaba haciendo, toma su maletín, se levanta y va hacia la salida, donde justo ahora todos están yendo para salir de aquí.

Espero un poco más sentada a que la gente se disperse un poco más.

Unos minutos después me levanto de mi lugar y voy a la salida.

Media hora más tarde he recuperado mi equipaje. Y ahora mismo me dirijo a la salida en busca de algún transporte que pueda llevarme a la casa de Renée y Charlie.

Estoy a unos buenos cincuenta metros de llegar a la salida, cuando escucho su voz.

— ¡Por aquí, Bella! — grita Renée a a todo pulmón

Levanto la mirada y comienzo a buscarla entre la multitud de gente que pasa a mi alrededor. No tardo mucho en encontrarla, puesto que las personas le abre camino a ella y al pequeño niño que lleva en brazos.

— Oh, cielos. Pensé que no te encontraríamos— dice agitada, deteniéndose frente a mí.

— Hola Re...Mamá— Me corrijo inmediatamente. Ella odia cuando la llamo por su nombre de pila. Pero a veces me resulta inevitable llamarla de esa manera cuando durante toda mi vida la he visto más como una hermana que como una madre.

— Hola, Cariño— dice, ignorando el error que acabo de cometer. Renée avanza y acorta la distancia que nos separa para darme un abrazo. Liam, mi pequeño hermano de dos años protesta por ser aplastado.

Aún me resulta algo increíble que a mis veintiséis años tenga un pequeño hermano de dos años. Pero Renée era muy joven cuando se había quedado embarazada de mí.

Renée me suelta y baja la mirada a su hijo.

— Es tú hermanita Bella, cariño. ¿No la recuerdas? —dice al pequeño niño. Luego levanta una mano y la pasa por los rubios cabellos de Liam; el es tan parecido a ella. Después de eso levanta un poco al pequeño y lo deposita en mis brazos.

Doy un pasa hacia atrás y niego con la cabeza. Pero Renée se las ingenia tomando una de mis manos y obligándome a sostener a su hijo.

— Sostenlo un momento.— Estoy a punto de volver a negarme a cargar al niño. No me siento segura haciéndolo. Pero cedo y lo sostengo cuando Renée lo suelta en mis brazos.

Oh, mierda. Ahora que debo hacer.

Renée da media vuelta y se alza sonre las punta de sus pies, tratando de mirar por encima las personas. Pero dudo que ella pueda alcanzar a ver a su objetivo, dado que es un par de centímetros más baja que yo.

Sostengo a Liam contra mi pecho, no muy segura si lo estoy haciendo bien. Liam comienza a retorciese y a protestar entre mis brazos, pidiendo ser devuelto a los brazos de su madre.

—Tú no— dice con voz infantil. Coloca las manos en mi pecho para alejarse lo más que pude de mí, mientras repite las mismas dos palabras una y otra vez.

— Tranquilo— digo. Trato de sonreírle un poco para hacer que no se mueva mucho. Aquello no parece funcionar, él sigue retorciéndose y hace que me sea difícil sostenerlo en brazos.

-Quieto- le digo como si le estuviera dando una orden a un perro. Eso parece funcionar un poco. Liam se queda quieto por par de segundos y me observa detenidamente; creo que me está analizando.

Me quedo quieta por un momento, esperando su próximo movimiento. Pero al ver que no hago nada más, comienza a hacer de nuevo su berrinche.

Renée se da vuelta y nos mira.

— No hagas eso, Liam— lo regaña. Extiende sus manos y me quita al niño de los brazos— .Tú padre está tardando demasiado— se queja.

— ¿También ha venido?— pregunto.

— Sí— afirma.

Para ese momento, las personas a nuestro alrededor ya se han dispersado un poco. Giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Entonces puedo verlo.

— ¡ Papá!— Liam también es capaz de verlo, así que lo llama.

Charlie se acerca en mi dirección con los brazos extendido.

— Hola, pà— lo saludo. Yo también extiendo mis brazos y lo abrazo.

— Hola, Bell, Bells— me llama, con aquel apodo que solía llamar desde niña. Se separa un poco de mí y deposita un beso sobre mi mejilla. Su bigote me pica y me hace recordar los viejos tiempos.

— ¡Papá! — vuelve a decir Liam, reclamando la atención de Charlie. Charle se separa lo suficiente, lo toma en brazos y lo alza por arriba de su cabeza.

— Ey, renacuajo— Liam ríe. Renée suelta una pequeña carcajada.

Estoy comenzando a sentirme como una intrusa; lo cierto es que de alguna manera lo soy.

Charlie devuelve a Liam a los brazos de Renée.

—¿ Lista para ir a casa, hija?— Renée pregunta.

— Sí, claro— respondo. Aunque en ahora no me siento muy convencida de que volver haya sido buena idea.

* * *

 ** _Subi esta historia desde el 26 de julio en wattpad. Y ahora se las quiero dejar por aqui en ff. net._**

 ** _¿ Me cuentan que les parecio este primer capitulo?_**

 ** _Nos vemos el domingo._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sumary:** Bella ha regresado después de ocho años a su pueblo natal. A Bella no le agrada la idea de su regreso hasta que conoce a los vecinos de sus padres: Una niña de cinco años de edad y su apuesto padre.

¿Qué pasará con estos tres?

* * *

 **pov Bella**

Estamos de camino a su casa, y Renée no para de hablar sobre los cambios notorios que ha habido en el pueblo durante el tiempo que he estado fuera. En algún momento de la conversación, me he desconectado y sumergido en mis propios pensamientos.

El estómago me gruñe. Y ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por conseguir una dona gladeada y un café de Au Lait.

— ¿Bella?— Renée me llama para hacerme regresar a la vida real.

— ¿Qué? — dirijo la mirada a ella.

— ¿Estás escuchandome, Bells?— pregunta.

— Sí, sí— le miento.

Renée gira la cabeza un poco para poder mirarme.

— ¿Entonces qué dices?

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿ De qué?

—Sobre ir a Carlo' a desayunar.

—Ah, sí. Claro — digo.

Ahora mismo no tengo ni una mierda de idea quien pueda ser Carlo's .

— Te va a encantar. Hacen unos desayunos verdaderamente deliciosos.

— Entonces vayamos.

Se acomoda nuevamente en su lugar y mira hacia delante.

— ¿Recuerdas la cafetería de Sue?— vuelve a preguntar.

— Sí— respondo. Y esta vez me esfuerzo en ponerle atención.

— Bueno, pues hace dos años Sue murió de un infarto. Los hijos de Sue no quisieron hacerse cargo de la cafetería y la pusieron en venta. Dos meses después un hombre, muy apuesto por cierto, la compró. Y ahora él es dueño del lugar.. Además de que se encarga personalmente de atender a los clientes. Eso habla muy bien de un hombre así. ¿No lo crees así?

Me encojo de hombros.

— Supongo que sí.

Renée continua.

—Todo el pueblo va ahí por lo menos una vez por semana. Aunque se debe admitir que algunas de las chicas solteras del el pueblo, van a la cafetería más de una vez por semana solo para verlo; Edward es muy apuesto.

La imagen de unas hienas peleandose por un pedazo de carne viene a mi cabeza

Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tan guapo es?— pregunto por mera curiosidad.

Renée mira a Charlie de reojo.

—Muy guapo— dice ella.

Charlie suelta un bufido.

— ¿Es casado? ¿Tiene novia?— Eso sale de mi boca antes de que pueda pensarlo.

— No la tiene— confirma.

Charlie vuelve a bufar.

— ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?— Pregunta Renée.

Voy a decirle que no. Pero me detengo al pensar que no sería tan mal idea conocer al hombre que según Renée, todas se pelean.

— En realidad….

—Lo veras cuando vayamos a desayunar a Carlo`s y podrás verlo por ti misma—dice complacida.

En realidad iba a decir que si el hombre no tenía novia o esposa. Seguramente era porqué el tipo era Gay. Al final no digo nada y guardo silencio.

Alrededor de quince minutos, Charlie se detiene frente a una casa blanca. Giro la cabeza y observo a detalle . Me sorprendo al reconocerla la casa de la abuela Marie. Ahora está pintada de un tono claro y no de un feo verde oscuro, que solía gustarle a ella. También el jardín ha cambiado. Ahora, hay una cerca blanca que rodea la casa, incluso, hay un rosal que adorna la cerca de madera.

—¡ Guau!—exclamo con verdaadero asombro.

— ¿Te gusta?— pregunta Renée.

Asiento.

— Se ve muy bien.

Renée mira a Charlie. Ambos se sonríen.

Salimos del carro y me paro frente a la casa para mirar sus cambios por otro par de segundos más.

— Nos alegra que hayas vuelto, Bells. Nos has hecho muy felices. — Charlie pasa un brazo sobre mis hombros y me da un ligero apretón sobre estos.

Sonrío con sinceridad y giro mi cabeza para verlo.

— ¿De verdad?—Nuevamente hablo sin pensar.

— Es verdad, hija— responde.

Aquello hace que algo dentro de mí se remueva. Y los recuerdos de la abuela invaden mi mente: La abuela diciéndome que no me vaya de aquí no sin antes aclarar las cosas con Renèe y Charlie. Que les diera una oportunidad; que los `perdonara. Pero no puedo. Hay algo dentro de mi que me impide hacerlo.

— Vayamos dentro— dice Charlie. Se separa de mí, no sin antes acercarme un poco más a él y depositar un beso sobre mi frente; aquello me hace sentir extraña, y no sé sentirme al respecto de lo que acaba de suceder.

—Iré por tú equipaje.

Se Aleja.

—Entremos, Bells— Renée pasa a mi lado junto con Liam en brazos. Niego.

— Iré a ayudarle. Se que no podrá con todo mi equipaje.

—Bien— acepta y sigue adelante.

Me dirijo a donde esta Charlie y tomo maleta que está más cerca.

—¿ Segura qué no traes una rocas dentro de ellas?— Charlie bromea y hace una cara graciosa al bajar una de las maletas.

—Ahora que lo mencionas...— suspiro dramaticamente—. Fueron unas cuantas.

—¿Enserio?

—No— rio — Solo son mis cosas.

—¿Segura? porqué juraría que metiste a alguien aquí dentro.

Esta vez reímos juntos.

Charlie baja todas las maletas. Yo tomo dos y él toma las otras dos restantes. Y juntos comenzamos a caminar a a la casa.

* * *

 **Aquí un capítulo más.**

 **les dejo mi grupo en mi perfil para que puedan unirse para saber mas acerca de lo9s personajes, la historia y mas cosas Xd...**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Muchisisisisisimas gracias a esas dos personitas que me dejaron rr: Karol y Lhea de call. Las amo**

 **Tambien muchas gracias a esas lindas personitas que me dieron dieron favoritos y Follow : mindita04, , bbluelilas, roxanarivera899,Sylvi Pattinson, Diablillo07, nelithaa-bella, almacullenmasen, ang3lpop, fhurvytr, Leah De Call, Laramm94,shaky93madaswan, gabytorre,Esmeralda Blackstone,**

 **Actualizo cada cinco días, pero esta semana que viene estaré actualizando martes y jueves.**

 **Nos vemos pronto: D**


	3. Inesperado Amor 3

_**Hola, buena noche, aquí un capitulo mas de esta historia.**_

 _ **Antes de comenzar, quiero**_ _ **agradecer a LesFlieg  por la mejorar este capitulo. Muchas gracias, chica : )**_

 _ **Ahora si a leer**_

* * *

 ** _Bella pov_**

René se detiene antes de entrar a la casa y espera hasta que Charlie y yo estamos a su lado.

— ¿Por qué te detienes mujer? - le pregunta Charlie.

— Ya sabes, yo y mis sentimentalismos, pensé que sería una gran idea el que entráramos todos… JUNTOS… a casa – Dijo René remarcando el "juntos" y mirando de soslayo hacia mí, ughh… blanquee los ojos mentalmente, estaba claro que lo decía por el hecho de mi renuencia a volver a Forks.

Charlie le sonríe y asiente, con aprobación, sin darse cuenta de la pequeña indirecta de Renee. Abre la puerta y da un paso a un lado para que podamos entrar, apenas dirijo mi mirada hacia el interior de la casa mi respiración se atoro en mi garganta.

— Adelante. — estoy tan pasmada que no logro identificar quién de los dos ha hablado, así que respiro profundamente para reponerme, y lentamente voy adentrándome a la casa. Mi mirada viaja por toda la estancia. Todo es diferente.

—Es muy extraño, ¿cierto?— me pregunta Charlie desde atrás.

—Lo es — respondo sin dejar de mirar a mi alrededor.

—¿Te gusta?— Es el momento de René para preguntar, en su voz hay cierta emoción.

—Todo luce muy bien. - le digo dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ella.

René sonríe, da un paso adelante y me toma de la mano. Me tenso. Pero ella parece no darle importancia y habla con la misma emoción

—Entonces tu habitación va a encantarte — Trata de jalarme para llevarme arriba. Pero ahora mismo no me apetece o, mejor dicho, no creo estar lista para ver totalmente cambiada y totalmente ajena a mí la que algún día fue mi habitación. Así que, con un movimiento rápido e incluso algo brusco, me deshago de su agarre.

—No quiero ir... todavía. – susurro.

René me mira y puedo ver algo de dolor reflejado en su cara. Al parecer yo también debí haber puesto alguna cara rara, ya que ella se apresura a bajar la mirada al suelo apenas sus ojos hacen contacto con los míos.

¡Carajo! Sin duda he metido la pata.

— Si no te importa, preferiría esperar, ahora mismo tengo hambre y me gustaría comer algo. – trato de remediar.

Con los ojos aguados, René trata de sonreírme.

—Soy una tonta. Debí preguntarte primero. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?— De un rápido movimiento limpia sus ojos antes de que se hubieran regado las lágrimas que estaban por salir.

—Un emparedado estaría genial. - Me estoy empezando a sentir incomoda con lo que está pasando. Así que hago como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que René estaba a punto de llorar y trato de sonreírle.

—Iré a dejar las maletas a tu habitación. – escucho que dice Charlie, así que me giro y lo veo batallando para subir las maletas a las escaleras.

—Podrías hacerlo después de que coma así podré ayudarte— digo.

—Lo haré yo— Sube dos escalones más.

—Está bien. Pero yo subiré estás dos. – señalo las dos maletas que se encuentran al lado de la entrada.

Charlie asiente y sube más escalones. Me giro hacia René, quien ha bajado a Liam al suelo y desaparece camino a la cocina.

Media hora después he devorado dos emparedados de mantequilla de maní. Charlamos un poco, me preguntan sobre cómo es la vida en Nueva York, les cuento todo lo que hay por hacer y como la he pasado hasta el momento, cuando Charlie dirige la mirada al reloj en forma de vaca que está en el frigorífico René hace lo mismo.

— ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto

Charlie dirige la mirada hacia mí.

—Tenemos que ir al pueblo. Tú madre irá a recoger un par de cosas con Kate Denali. - Frunzo el ceño al no saber de quién me está hablando.

—Son algunas cosas en conserva. Pero debo ir hoy a recogerlas. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? — pregunta René.

De hecho, no quiero hacerlo. ¿Pero cómo decirlo para no hacerlos sentir mal?

—En realidad, preferiría quedarme. Si no les importa, me gustaría instalarme en la habitación.

—Pero necesitarás ayuda— protesta René. Charlie se acerca a ella y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

—Seguro que Bella se las arreglará sola— le dijo depositando un beso sobre su mejilla.

René se separa y mira a Charlie para luego echarme una miradita acompañada de una sonrisa.

—Bien. Entonces te dejamos, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos— dice ella agitando su teléfono.

—Está bien.

Se levantan y se marchan. Me quedo quieta en el mismo lugar por unos minutos. Todo está en absoluto silencio. Pienso un poco sobre las dos opciones que tengo; La primera es levantarme e ir a instalarme como he dicho. La segunda opción es salir y distraerme leyendo un rato, mientras que todavía hay luz afuera. Me debato por unos segundos. Al final me voy con la segunda opción.

Busco el libro que he llevado para mis horas de vuelo, lo tomo y me dirijo al porche de la casa. Me siento en una mecedora que he visto al llegar, abro el libro y retomo la lectura desde donde la he dejado.

Diez páginas después, me doy cuenta que no he puesto la atención suficiente para seguir con la trama, cierro el libro de un golpe y levanto la mirada. Entonces, veo a una niña pelirroja acercarse a la casa. La observo por un segundo, esperando a que pase de largo. No lo hace. Se detiene junto al rosal de René y estira una mano, toma la flor por la parte de arriba y jala con fuerza hasta que consigue arrancarla.

Oh, grandioso. Este día iba de bueno a mejor. Ahora tenía que hacer que la niñita dejara de hacer eso, bajo la mirada al libro, una sonrisa atraviesa mi cara, se me ha ocurrido una idea para alejar a la niña; quizás, si hago un fuerte ruido, la niña se asuste un poco y se aleje.

Tomo el libro, lo alzo un par de centímetros por encima de mi cabeza y lo dejo caer al suelo. Esto hace un ruido lo suficiente ente alto para que la niña pueda escucharlo. Sin embargo, eso no hace nada para que la niña se vaya de hecho ni se inmuta por el sonido. Ella vuelve a estirar la mano, lista para arrancar otra flor.

¡Carajo! Ahora tenía que intervenir para salvar las flores de René.

* * *

 **Nos vemos el jueves**

 **Quiero agradecer a estas lindas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un rr en el capitulo anterior. De verdad, muchas gracias, esta es la unica paga que se recibe: lisette, Vanina IIliana, supattinsondecullen, liduvina, saraipineda44, cary, carolaaproboste.v, Eli mMsen,**

 **tambien gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos y a los que siguen la historia**


	4. Chapter 4

¡ **ESTOY VIVA! haha Lamento no actualizar como prometí la otra semana. Tuve algunas problemillas que hicieron que las cosas no salieran como quería. Pero ya estamos de regreso!**

 **Antes, quiero agradecer a LesFlieg por enchularme capitulo. Gracias por tu tiempo y apoyo, chica:)**

 **Ahora si las dejo leer**

* * *

 **Capitulo cuatro**

 **Bella pov**

La pequeña pelirroja está tan enfrascada en su tarea de cortar las rosas de Renée, que no se da cuenta que me he parado a su lado; pongo las manos en mis caderas y trato de parecer enfadada.

— No las cortes— Hablo en un tono de reprimienda. Nuevamente tengo la esperanza de que esto baste para que se vaya. No lo hace . Sin asustarse la niña pelirroja levanta la cabeza y me mira con sus pequeños ojos color gris oscuro.

Me sorprendo al verla, la pequeña es muy linda, se parece a una de las niñas que suelen aparecer en los comerciales de champoo para niños. Lleva un overol, una blusa color rosa, y un recipienté de plástico en forma de calabaza.

Desvio la mirada de sus bonitos ojos grises y me concentro en lo que estaba haciendo.

—No las cortes— vuelvo a decirle cuando veo que su mano se levanta nuevamente, la niña se detiene.

— ¿Por qué no? — cuestiona curiosa sin dejar de mirarme.

¿Pero qué les pasaba a estos niños hoy en día? Recuerdo que en mis tiempos solo bastaba un grito de enfado de un adulto para saber que estabas en problemas y que era tiepo de escapar de ahí.

Ella solo me observa. Y estoy completamente segura que me va a poner las cosas difíciles. Por fortuna, pienso en una respuesta rápida **.**

— Por qué a ellas les duele, ¿no lo sabias?

Niega con la cabeza.

— No. ¿Y Por qué les duele?— vuelve a hacer otra pregunta.

¡Carajo!

Pongo a mi cerebro a trabajar en una respuesta rápida que la pequeña pueda entender. Me inclino lo suficiente para quedar a su altura.

— Porque... ellas…. ellas son como las mascotas.

No es mi mejor idea, pero es lo que tengo por el momento.

Ahora es el momento de la pequeña para sorprenderse, ella agrega una bien formada "O" en sus labios por el asombro.

— ¿Cómo los perros y los gatos?— pregunta sorprendida.

Me encojo de hombros.

— Sí... Más menos— respondo.

Doy media vuelta lista para marcharme. Ya no pienso contestar más preguntas de esta niñita.

— Guau. Si yo las corto, ¿es como si le pegara a un perrito o a un gatito?— pregunta y corre para quedar frente a mi.

Bajo la mirada a ella.

— Sí, algo así.

La pequeña niña baja la vista a su recipiente de plástico donde ha guardado las flores.

— Lo siento mucho, señora, yo quería unas flores para mi papá— confiesa.

Levanto una ceja.

— ¿ Tú papá te dijo que las cortaras?— le pregunto. ¿ Qué clase de padre dice que está bien cortar las flores del vecino a su hija?

Ella niega.

— Quiero hacer comidita para mí papá. Pero a papá no me deja cocinar en el horno, el dice que es peligroso para mí y que puedo hacerme daño. El otro día la tía Kate dijo que podía hacerle sopa de flores, ella dice esa no se mete al horno y que es muy sabrosa. En casa no hay flores, a papá no le gustan. Y aquí hay muchas flores para la comida que hago para papá...—Ella estaba hablando demasiado rápido.

— ¿Dónde vives? — la interrumpo para que guarde silencio por unos segundos.

La pequeña levanta su mano y señala la casa que está a mis espaldas. Me giro un poco para verla.

— Yo y mi papá vivimos ahí.

Regreso laa mirada a ella.

— Se dice papá y yo, pequeña.— la corrijo. A ella no parece importarle poraue me ha ignorado encogiendose de hombros, baja mirada hacia su recipiente de plástico, toma las flores que había cortado y me las tiende.

— Lamento mucho cortar a sus mascotas, señora— dice y me tiende las flores. Estoy a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando una voz varoníl se escucha por lo alto.

— ¡Ellie!— grito.

La niña pelirroja alza la mirada. Me giro sobre mis talones para ver a quien le pertenece a aquella voz. Entonces, veo a un hombre alto, de cabellos cobrizos y muy guapo acercarse a paso veloz en nuestra dirección.

—Es papá— anuncia la pequeña.

A mitad del camino él hombre trota hasta llegar junto a su hija, que ahora he descubierto que su nombre es Ellie.

— Ellie — el hombre cobrizo se arrodilla junto a su hija—. No vuelvas a hacer esto. Sabes que no puedes salir sin la compañía de tía Kate, o la mía.

— Lo siento papá, no lo haré de nuevo.

Miro la escena de padre e hija. Y retrocedo un paso. Eso sirve para que él padre de la niña se de cuenta de que hay alguien más.

Él hombre se incorpora lentamente, en cuanto levanta la mirada, sé que estoy en problemas; ya he mojado mis bragas.

* * *

 **Me han preguntado acerca de Bella y sus padres. Si, ella esta distanciada de ellos, en los proximos capitulos sabremos el porque**

 ** _Hasta el próximo capitulo._**

 _ **Gracias a estas lindas personitas que me dejaron saber su opinion en el capitulo anterior: ELIZABETH,karol, Carol, Cary, Winy, JadeHSos, carolaaproboste.v, , fhurvytr, y los guest.**_


	5. Chapter 5

R **EVIEWSERVISE XD...**

 **Vengo a dejar un capitulo mas de esta historia. Me comentaban que querían capítulos mas largos, y pues aqui el resultado, espero que les guste.**

 **Una vez mas gracias a _LesFlieg_ por su apoyo y tiempo para enchularme este capitulo.**

 **Ahora sio las dejo leer**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes son de S.M , yo solo los secuestre por un momento para jugar con ellos**

* * *

El cobrizo, a quien también decido bautizar, pero a él como: " Hombre caliente", me mira con curiosidad.

Aproveche ese momento para darle una miradita a todo él. Sus ojos son de un color verde que me hace recordar el pasto recién cortado, nariz ancha que junto con una mandíbula cuadrada lo hacen ver bastante – y no exagero- varonil. ¿Ya mencioné su sexi y raro cabello color cobre? Pues sí, su cabello es de un color cobre con algunos destellos claros. Ahora mismo su cabello apunta en todas direcciones.

Observo un poco más y puedo ver que trae puesto unos ajustados jeans verde militar, una remera de manga larga con cuello en "V" color navy, y unas zapatillas deportivas en color negro.

Definitivamente "Hombre caliente" lo describe a la perfección.

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia su cara, y noto que él también está inspeccionándome.

—¿Hola?— Aquello sale más cómo una pregunta que a un saludo.

—Hola— responde Hombre caliente en un tono cordial, pero sin dejarme de mirar con cierta curiosidad.

Miro a la pequeña cortadora de flores por un segundo, antes de regresar la mirada hacia su increíblemente apuesto padre.

Estoy a punto de delatar a la pequeña cuando hombre caliente también baja la mirada.

—¿Qué tienes ahí cariño?— le pregunta a la pequeña, ella levanta la mirada a su padre, la culpa se refleja en sus bonitos ojos grises.

—Corté las mascotas de René y las de la señora, papá — Confiesa su crimen, llevando una mano a su recipiente de plástico y sacando las flores para que su padre pueda verlas.

Hombre caliente dirige la mirada hacia donde hace solo un par de minutos estaban las flores de René, y observa el desastre que su hija ha hecho.

—¡Oh no!, princesa— dice, levanta la cabeza y me mira

—Lamento mucho lo que Ellie le hizo a tus...— Se detiene, frunce el ceño en mi dirección. De seguro se estará preguntando quién demonios soy y que hago frente a la casa de René y Charlie.

—Isabella Swan— le informo, esperando que eso aclare un poco su duda. Pero al parecer no lo hace, porqué él ahora parece más confuso y curioso que antes.

—Tú... ¿Eres pariente de Charlie y René?— pregunta, creo que ahora sé de dónde la pequeña había sacado eso de cuestionar personas.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Algo así— respondo. No tenía por qué revelar mi parentesco con René y Charlie a un desconocido por muy guapo que fuera.

Hombre caliente asiente, no sin antes esbozar una sonrisita sexy y en definitiva sí sigue sonriéndome de esa manera, mis bragas tendrán que ir directo a la basura, ya que definitivamente tengo una laguna allá abajo.

—Es bueno conocerte, Isabella Swan— dice extendiéndome una mano— Soy Edward Cullen.

Definitivamente Edward es un nombre sexy, y le queda a la perfección, aunque "Hombre caliente" también es bueno.

—Lo mismo digo. — Estrecho su mano.

Hombre ca... Edward, me suelta y mira de nuevo a su hija, quien nos está observando, esperando a que su padre la reprenda.

—Lo siento papi. Yo solo quería hacer sopa de flores para ti, en casa no hay flores. La tía Kate dijo que podía hacer sopa de flores. Pero yo no sabía que ellas eran como mascotas y que les dolía como a los perritos y a los gatitos.

—¿Cómo a los qué?— pregunta.

Ellie le cuenta a detalle lo que le he dicho, y entonces me doy cuenta de que, quizás lo que le he contado este un poco mal. Solo espero que la niña no sea tan sensible, de lo contrario seguro su padre me odiaría durante mi estancia en el pueblo por haber traumado a su pequeña hija.

Hombre caliente se arrodilla frente a su hija y le sonríe con ternura.

—Lo que la señorita Isabella quiso decir, es que no debes cortar las flores, las flores son muy bonitas y no se deben cortar porque se marchitaran y ya no podrán verse bonitas.

la pequeña hace un puchero.

—Pero yo quería hacer una sopa especial para ti, papi.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero la sopa de flores no se come.

—Pero la tía Kate dijo que si se podía.

Hombre caliente suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—No Ellie, la sopa de flores no puede comerse.

Me quedo callada, observando la reacción de la niña.

—¿ Entonces no debo cortarlas?

—No cariño.

La niña fija la vista en el lugar donde estaba las flores.

—No volveré hacerlo, papi.

—Muy bien princesa.

Hombre caliente se levanta.

— ¿Papi?

— ¿Sí?— dice el sacudiendo sus pantalones.

—Tengo mucha hambre.

— Vayamos a casa entonces— le sonríe.

La pequeña cortadora de flores – que al parecer va dejar de tener el apodo debido a que dijo no volver a cortar flores- toma a su padre del pantalón.

—¿Podemos invitarla a ella, papá?, me agrada mucho.

Hombre Caliente levanta la mirada, y puedo notar que en su cara hay algo de incomodidad.

—No lo sé, princesa, preguntémosle a la señorita.

Ellie da un paso al frente, me toma de la mano y la sacude para que yo baje la mirada.

—¿ Quieres comer con nosotros? Mi papi hace comidas muy ricas— dice, sacudiendo mi mano un par de veces más.

Ahora mismo yo también me siento algo incomoda con esto.

— Es muy amable de tú parte, pequeña. Pero me temo que no podré aceptar. Acabo de llegar y tengo que guardar mis cosas en casa.

—Puedes venir cuando acabes, ¿verdad papi?—Ellie mira a su padre, este asiente una vez.

—Sí, princesa.

Le doy una sonrisa a la pequeña.

—Iré si puedo, pequeña.

La niña asiente da dos pasos hacia atrás, toma la mano de su padre y comienza a jalarlo en dirección a su casa.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Isabella— dice dejándose arrastrar hacia su casa por Ellie.

— Igualmente — digo haciéndole una seña de despedida con la mano, hombre caliente me sonríe de nuevo.

—Hasta pronto.

—Adiós.

Da dos pasos más hacia atrás para luego girarse y caminar hacia su casa junto a la pequeña.

Aprovecho el momento y le doy otra miradita, pero esta vez observando su ancha espalda bajo un poco más la mirada y me deleito con la vista de su trasero mm.. sin duda tiene un buen trasero.

Me doy cuenta que están a punto de llegar a su casa, y que si no me doy vuelta Hombre Caliente me puede descubrir deleitándome con su cuerpo así que giro sobre mis talones y camino hacia la casa de René y Charlie.

Cierro la puerta a mis espaldas y me apoyo sobre está. Mi mirada viaja al pie de la escalera donde están mis maletas, con la vista periférica noto algo que no me había visto antes cuando he llegado por lo que dirijo la mirada hacia la pared y veo que hay portarretratos colgados a lo largo del camino de las escaleras. Por impulso, me separo de la puerta y camino hasta estar frente a la primera foto.

En ella puede verse a la abuela Marie sentada sobre una mecedora en el porche de la casa y sobre sus piernas, esta una pequeña versión muy sonriente de mí, mostrando sus dos dientes faltantes.

Involuntariamente los recuerdos me invaden. Y recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó aquel día. Recuerdo que era un día por la tarde, el coche del abuelo se estacionó frente a la casa, un segundo después él había salido de su interior muy emocionado con un objeto negro entre las manos.

La abuela cerró el libro que me estaba leyendo, y entrecerró los ojos para ver qué era lo que el abuelo traía entre sus manos, entonces el abuelo levanto las manos y posicionó el lente de la cámara frente a nosotras yo sonreí, y el abuelo accionó el botón, dejando como resultado la foto que está frente mí.

Parpadeo varias veces y me doy cuenta que mis ojos se están llenando de lágrimas llevo una mano a mi cara y limpio la única lágrima derramada. No quiero llorar ahora con dificultad, despego la mirada de la fotografía y veo la que sigue, ésta es de René y Charlie en su boda.

La fotografía fue tomada en el jardín trasero, justo donde la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo. René lucía un sencillo vestido de color beige, mientras que Charlie tenía un esmoquin en color negro. Yo también estoy incluida en esa foto, llevo puesto un vestido de gasa en color blanco, y al igual que en la fotografía de abajo estoy sonriendo a la cámara. Aunque debo decir que lo hago de una manera rara.

Siento las comisuras de mi boca levantarse en una sonrisa al recordar también aquel día. yo estaba enojada con René porque ella había elegido aquel vestido blanco en lugar del azul que era mi favorito. Recuerdo que durante la breve ceremonia tuve cara de pocos amigos, pero todo cambio cuando la abuela me llevó al jardín delantero y me amenazo diciendo que, si no cambiaba mi actitud, no me presentaría a la obra de teatro en la cual yo participaría, y por supuesto después de eso yo había vuelto a la fiesta con una enorme sonrisa colgada en mis labios; no deje de sonreír hasta que mis mejillas se acalambraron.

Me sorprendo a mí misma soltando una carcajada, inmediatamente miro a mi alrededor, pensando que alguien me ha escuchado. Pero rápidamente descarto la idea al recordar que estoy sola en casa.

Me quedo un poco más a observar la foto de la boda. Ellos parecen felices y podría apostar lo que fuera que, si le mostraba esta foto a un extraño, este los felicitaría por permanecer siempre unidos a pesar de las dificultades que por lo general tiene el matrimonio. Pero entonces yo intervendría, diciendo que las apariencias suelen engañar y que esa familia no estaba tan unida como la fotografía lo decía.

Mi historia con René y Charlie no había comenzado de la mejor manera y tampoco había mejorado mucho con el pasar de los años.

Según lo que la abuela alguna vez me contó René se había quedado embarazada a los quince años de edad, y para René y Charlie esos días fueron realmente malos ya que ella fue acosada en la escuela por compañeras debido a su embarazo tan prematuro, y a Charlie sus padres los corrieron de casa por haber embarazado a una jovencita dos años menor que él, así que la abuela y el abuelo habían ganado un nuevo hijo y una futura nieta.

La abuela Marie y el abuelo Thom ayudaron a que la joven pareja siguiera con sus estudios, Charlie en la preparatoria mientras que René se las arreglaba para estudiar en casa y cuidarme.

En los años siguientes René logro graduarse de la preparatoria e ir a la universidad de Seattle y Charlie se enlisto en la policía de Seattle. Por decisión de mis abuelos, yo había permanecido con ellos en Forks mientras que René y Charlie se mudaban a Seattle. En ese tiempo Charlie me visitaba todos los fines de semana mientras que René solo regresaba a casa dos fines de semana al mes.

Cuando René se graduó de la universidad Charle pidió su traslado y juntos volvieron a Forks; seis meses después de su llegada se casaron en el patio trasero de la casa de la abuela, para ese entonces René y Charlie pasaron a ser más como mis hermanos que mis padres; las peleas entre René y yo eran constantes, mayormente por cosas insignificantes.

Pero los problemas más grandes vinieron cuando cumplí los diecisiete. Yo vivía con la abuela, pero un día René había llegado para decirle a la abuela que yo me mudaría con ella. Obviamente me negué a hacerlo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que la abuela Marie estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión.

Dos semanas después me vi obligada a mudarme al departamento que René y Charlie rentaban a las afueras del pueblo.

Las semanas siguientes las peleas crecieron al grado de cortar toda comunicación con René. Fue ahí cuando me hice más apegada a Charlie de alguna manera él me entendía.

Dos semanas antes de que la abuela Marie muriera fui a visitarla, llevaba un mes sin verla, ella ponía cualquier excusa para que no fuera a su casa y cuando por fin la vi, y supe que algo no iba bien con ella, ya no era la misma, no sonreía como antes. Lucia más delgada, apagada... se veía enferma.

Le pregunté qué era lo que le pasaba y me contesto que solo era la edad, pero yo sabía que no era verdad.

Hablamos por un rato, le pregunte por qué había permitido que René me llevara cuando yo quería estar junto a ella, pero solo permaneció callada y dijo que era lo mejor, le dije que estaba enfadada con René y que nunca la perdonaría por llevarme con ella.

Pensé que la abuela me reprendería por lo que había dicho, pero no lo hizo. Solo levanto la cabeza y me miro por un par de segundos antes de decir:

"Debes aprender a perdonar"

Luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me levanté e inmediatamente fui a su lado.

Dos semanas después ella murió, yo estaba en la escuela cuando René fue por mí. Cuando llegamos al departamento donde vivía, me contó la tragedia. Solo recuerdo haberme desvanecido en el piso y llorar por horas.

Los mese pasaron, y yo todavía estaba enfadada con René por lo que me había hecho, ella trato de explícame lo sucedido, pero yo me negué a escucharla, no quería sus excusas.

Yo tenía muy buenas calificaciones, así que cuando la universidad de california me ofreció una beca completa, no dude en aceptarla; ni siquiera mire atrás cuando me subí al autobús que me llevo a Port Angeles.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza por un momento, y trato de olvidarme de aquello que me trae malos recuerdos, giro la cabeza hacia donde están mis maletas, me acerco, tomo las dos y comienzo a arrastrarlas escaleras arriba.

Una vez arriba recorro el corto pasillo y me detengo frente a mi antigua habitación, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro lentamente, abro un par de centímetros la puerta inspiro profundamente y me asomo un poco para echar un vistazo dentro, la habitación está pintada de un color Nude, en el centro está la cama y a las orillas las adornan dos buros en color blanco, sobre estas hay una lámpara del mismo color, a un par de metros del buro derecho se encuentra una cómoda, sobre está hay un espejo rectangular, y a un costado de esté hay un pequeño florero redondo con pequeñas flores color lila; todo en la habitación hace juego. Abro la puerta por completo y me adentro en la habitación junto con mi equipaje.

Dos horas más tarde ya he guardado mi ropa en la cómoda. Estoy recostada sobre la cama, mirando el techo.

Un par de golpes se escuchan atreves de la puerta.

—¿Estás ahí, Cariño? — Escucho la voz de René— ¿Puedo pasar?

Me levanto de la cama y quedo sentada sobre está.

—Claro, pasa— le digo.

René abre la puerta y se asoma.

—¿Qué te ha parecido tu habitación? — pregunta emocionada, sin dejar de mirar mi cara.

—Me gusta— admito. Su rostro no cambia, está esperando algo más, eso sirve para darme cuenta que en las pocas horas que llevo de regreso me he estado comportando como una gran perra.

"Debes aprender a perdonar" por alguna razón las palabras de la abuela retumban en mi cabeza.

Miro a René y ruedo los ojos y suelto un suspiro pesado, pero luego sonrió.

— ¡Me encanta!— admito.

La sonrisa de René se hace más amplia que podría jurar que va a dolerle cuando quiera dejar de sonreír.

—¡Sabía que te gustaría!— dice emocionada.

—¿Lo has hecho tú?— pregunto con curiosidad.

—Sí — Asiente.

—Eres buena en esto.

— Lo soy— fanfarronea.

—Quizá me vendría bien que me ayudaras con mi apartamento en Nueva York.

Los ojos de René se abren por la sorpresa.

—¿Enserio?— dice, aún asombrada.

—Claro, Siempre y cuando tengas tiempo con la escuela.

—Oh por Dios, Bella. Me encantaría ayudarte cariño.

—Bien, entonces está hecho.

—Claro que si— responde.

Los pasos de Charlie resuenas en la entrada de la habitación lo veo entrar a la habitación con Liam en brazos.

Frunce el ceño

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? Puedo escuchar los gritos desde abajo.

René le cuenta lo sucedido y Charlie me mira con asombro, luego una sonrisa aparece en su cara, sin duda le agrada que las cosas vayan mejorando con René.

Luego de un rato charlando, René mira su reloj de pulsera.

—Oh, Charlie. Es tarde y aún no he comenzado a preparar la cena.

Charlie mira por la ventana y observa que está anocheciendo.

—Puedo ayudarte, si quieres, aunque bueno soy un asco en el tiempo de cocción de una comida, pero en lo que si soy buena es en cortar vegetales o medir porciones

René me da una sonrisa amable.

—Es muy amable de tu parte cariño, pero seguramente vienes agotada. ¿Por qué mejor no descansas un rato mientras que preparo la cena? Es fácil de preparar y en cuanto la cena esta lista te llamaré para que bajes.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Suena bien— digo.

René toma a Charlie del brazo y lo jala hacia la puerta.

—Te veremos dentro de un rato Belly Bells — dice Charlie, dejándose arrastrar por su esposa.

Cuando la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas, me dejo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, otra vez miro el techo, trato de pensar en el correo que Ángela me ha enviado hace unos minutos, pero no lo consigo. En lo único que soy capaz de pensar en este momento es en aquellos ojos verdes y esa cabellera color bronce.

¡Carajo! Tengo que volver a cambiar mis bragas.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO :D

NA:GRACIAS a las lindas personitas que me dejaron su comentario en el capitulo anterior, en este no pude nombrarlas por que vengo de rapido, pero prometo que en el próximo capitulo lo hare. :D

abrazos y besos


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Los personajes som de S.M, Yo solo los se cuestre por un ratito para jugar con eellos**

 **Gracias a _LesFlieg_ por enchularme este el capitulo**

 **Hola, vengo con un nuevo capitulo para esta historia. Lamento no poder actualizar antes, quería establecer un día fijo para las actualizaciones y esos días serán los días domingos. Bueno es todo por aqui arriba, los dejo leer :)**

* * *

Mi mano esta adormecida. Trato de moverla y ésta se siente rara. Abro los ojos y parpadeo varias veces mirando a mí alrededor tratando de identificar en qué lugar estoy, entonces recuerdo que he venido a Forks y que estoy en mi antigua habitación.

Hago estiramientos con el brazo y parece que eso sirve para que mi mano vuelva a la vida. Giro la cabeza hacia un lado donde la lámpara está encendida y sobre el buro hay una pequeña bandeja de plástico con un vaso de leche y un emparedado.

Paso una mano por mi cara y mis cabellos para alejar los rastros de sueño; seguro debí quedarme dormida en algún momento de fantasía con hombre caliente.

Mi mano ha cobrado por completo la sensibilidad, entonces dejo caer mi espalda sobre el colchón y me quedo un rato más acostada.

No estoy consciente de cuánto tiempo pasa solo sé que aquella posición está comenzando a incomodarme, me levanto y quedo sentada en el borde de la cama, echo una mirada a la ventana que se encuentra frente a mí y veo que el cielo está comenzando a ponerse de color gris. Me quedo un momento más allí pero estoy comenzando a impacientarme y mis piernas comienzan a moverse en un tic involuntario, echo otra miradita hacia afuera y entonces decido que sería una buena idea salir por un rato.

Voy al cuarto de baño me cambio de ropa y cuando estoy lista salgo me dirijo a la cama en busca de mi teléfono, veo la hora y este marca las seis treinta de la mañana, lo guardo en mi sudadera y camino hacia la puerta, lista para salir.

Trato de no hacer mucho ruido cuando camino sobre el pasillo y bajo las escaleras, cuando estoy en la planta baja, camino hacia la puerta de la entrada, llego a ella y la abro, el frío aire me recibe inhalo profundamente y lleno mis pulmones de este, por alguna razón me gusta sentir el aire frío sobre todo cuando he permanecido mucho tiempo en un lugar cerrado, aspiro dos veces más antes de salir, voy a la mecedora y tomo asiento en ella.

Más tiempo pasa, el cielo va aclarándose mientras que la temperatura baja haciendo un poco más de frío, me levanto de la silla y camino hacia la cerca de madera, cuando llego a ella la idea de dar un paseo cruza por mi mente, giro la cabeza hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda para decidir qué rumbo debo tomar; no pienso alejarme mucho de casa.

—Alto ahí señorita. ¿a dónde crees que vas? — Escucho la voz de Charlie a mis espaldas, eso hace a que salte por el susto y que mi corazón se acelere contra mi pecho.

—¡Carajo!— Exclamo y llevo una mano a mi pecho, tratando de detener mi acelerado corazón— No vuelvas a asustarme así— le digo.

Charlie ríe y camina en mi dirección, ahora mismo trae su uniforme de policía.

—Lo siento hija— se disculpa y se detiene hasta quedar a un metro de distancia—. ¿Vas a salir a esta hora?— pregunta mirando su reloj de pulsera.

—Sí. Pero no pienso alejarme mucho de la casa.

Charlie hace una mueca y mira hacia el cielo que está repleto de nubes.

—Es muy temprano. ¿Por qué no esperas a René?

Niego con la cabeza ya que ahora mismo lo que menos quiero es un acompañante.

—No quiero molestarla y como ya te he dicho antes, no pienso alejarme mucho solo quiero estirar un poco las piernas.

Charlie echa una miradita a ambos lados.

—¿Y a dónde piensas ir Belly Bells?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Comenzaré por allá— hago un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a casa de "hombre caliente".

Charlie alza de nuevo la cabeza al cielo.

—No lograré que cambies de opinión, ¿cierto?— Niego con la cabeza, él suelta un pesado suspiro —Bien, solo no te alejes demasiado las nubes están cargadas y lloverá en cualquier momento.

Yo también miro el cielo por unos segundos, luego regreso la mirada a él y asiento.

—Bien ¿Vas al trabajo?— le pregunto cuando veo que Charlie está comenzando a ir hacia la patrulla, da media vuelta

—Sí. Mi día libre fue ayer.

Asiento, comprendiendo lo que está diciendo. Charlie abre la puerta de la patrulla y se mete a ella, enciende el motor.

—Que tengas un buen día— le digo, Charlie asiente y la patrulla comienza a retroceder, por último hace una señal con su mano y se despide, yo hago lo mismo mientras que observo como el carro se aleja, cuando ha desaparecido de mi vista giro sobre mis pies y camino en la dirección que he elegido para mi caminata, llego hasta la casa de "hombre caliente" y me detengo por un momento.

Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿Ya estará levantado, o todavía estará durmiendo?

Pero que rayos estaba pensando. Yo estaba fantaseando con él, cuando probablemente en este momento este durmiendo con la madre de su hija. Me obligo a pensar en otra cosa y trato de enfocarme en el camino que me queda por delante, estoy a punto de avanzar cuando noto que la puerta de la casa de "hombre caliente" se abre.

¡Oh, rayos! Debo alejarme de aquí, ordeno a mi cerebro a caminar, por suerte este me obedece rápidamente; me repito una y otra vez que no debo voltear hacia la cas, sin embargo fracaso y echo una miradita. "Hombre caliente" se da cuenta y alza una mano en forma de saludo.

—Hola, Isabella Swan— dice, mi nombre en aquella voz tan varonil es como una caricia a mis partes íntimas, estoy a punto de gemir - debes tranquilizarte - me digo a mi misma. Observo como se acerca.

—¡Ey! Hola, Hom...— Me detengo antes de que la frase salga por completo de mi boca. ¡Maldición! Debo de controlar mi boca. Quizá será mejor comenzarlo a llamar por su nombre.

Homb... Edward se acerca a donde estoy, parece que no se ha dado cuenta de mi pequeño error al intentar llamarlo.

—¡Ey! Hola Edward Cullen— repito el saludo.

Él me sonríe.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Isabella.

Asiento y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—opino lo mismo Edward.

Edward me da una mirada curiosa.

—¿Sales a caminar por las mañanas?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No soy muy madrugadora, pero de vez en cuando lo hago— admito.

El asiente nuevamente.

— ¿Vas a un lugar en particular?

—En realidad no, solo salí de la casa para estirar un poco las piernas, tanto silencio me ha puesto un poco nerviosa.

—Sí—admite—. Eso pasa cuando vienes de una gran ciudad pero con el tiempo te acostumbras al poco ruido. Si no te molesta la pregunta. ¿De dónde vienes, Isabella?

— Vengo desde Nueva York— respondo

— ¿Qué parte?— suelta la siguiente pregunta.

—La gran Manzana.

Silva.

— ¿Has estado ahí?— es mi momento para preguntar.

—Trabajé ahí por un tiempo— responde y hay algo de nostalgia en su voz.

— ¿Pero?— cuestiono y un segundo después me doy cuenta que estoy avanzando a terrenos peligrosos.

Sacude la cabeza, me echa una miradita a los ojos y me sonríe de nuevo.

—Ellie llego a mi vida y tuve que irme del lugar; quería que mi hija creciera en un lugar tranquilo.

¿Pero por qué tuvo que escoger Forks? Cuando allá fuera había lugares más bonitos e igual de tranquilos que este. Edward parece adivinar lo que estoy pensando y sonríe de nuevo.

—Forks es un buen lugar.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No lo creo— Estoy en desacuerdo con él.

—Bueno, hay una historia que quizá te la cuente algún día— dice

En su cara puedo notar que hay algo divertido en eso. Así que supongo que esa historia puede resultar graciosa.

Asiento en respuesta y pienso que es tiempo que me retire antes de que el haga preguntas que puedan llegar a incomodarme.

—Debo irme mi paseo me espera— le digo, despego la mirada de su atractivo rostro y me alisto para avanzar.

—Hasta pronto, Isabella— dice. Y no puedo ver su rostro, me niego a hacer contacto visual con él.

—Adiós Edward— digo y me alejo. No miro atrás porque sé que si lo hago me quedaré ahí parada para ver de nuevo su buen trasero y no quiero arriesgarme de que piense que soy una rara, así que sigo con mi camino.

Ha pasado media hora desde que comencé la caminata, el cielo se ha oscurecido más y las primeras gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer pero por suerte estoy cerca de casa, así que apresuro el paso para llegar rápido.

Abro la puerta y lo primero que puedo notar es el volumen del televisor. Cuando la cierro a mis espaldas puedo escuchar que el volumen baja de golpe, segundos después aparece René.

—Hola Bells —saluda—. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu mañana?— pregunta.

—Estuvo bien— le respondo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — pregunta nuevamente.

—Mucha. Estoy famélica— admito.

René parece emocionarse y entrecierro los ojos para descifrar el porqué.

—Eso es bueno— dice en tono de broma—. Porqué es perfecto para ir a Carlor's— dice.

Voy a preguntar pero me detengo cuando recuerdo que René me ha contado lo de la cafetería de Sue.

—Vayamos— me encojo de hombros.

—Bien! — exclama. Trota por la habitación, toma a Liam en brazos apaga el televisor y la pierdo de vista por unos segundos para luego verla traer un bolso sobre su hombro.

—Listo, vámonos.

Al salir de la casa noto que ya no está lloviendo, caminamos al coche y partimos hacia ese famoso lugar el cual René está impaciente por enseñarme.

Al llegar aparcamos en el pequeño estacionamiento, bajamos y caminamos, el lugar esta muy diferente a como lo recordaba. Por suerte encontramos una mesa desocupada y nos sentamos en ella, esperamos a que una de las chicas con uniforme azul venga a atendernos cuando un grito de sorpresa se escucha por todo el lugar.

—¡Oh, por Dios!— escucho a alguien decir a mis espaldas—¡Bella Swan! — me giro sobre mi asiento y en cuanto puedo verla una enorme sonrisa aparece em mi rostro.

—¡Alice Brandon!— suelto con la misma emoción que ella

Me levanto de mi lugar y ella se acerca para abrazarme.

—¡Oh, Por Dios! eres tú, y aquí.. ¡en Forks!

Ruedo los ojos.

—No te pongas pesada Brandon— Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No más Alice Brandon, ahora soy Alice Whitlock— me recuerda. Si, he olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Lo siento señora Whitlock— Le sonrió de nuevo y levanta la mano haciendo una señal de que no le da mucha importancia al asunto. Luego pone las manos sobre su cintura.

—Ahora la gente de Forks podemos regodearnos de que tenemos huéspedes importantes.

Miro a René esperando una explicación de porqué Alice dice eso, pero ella solo asiente un par de veces.

—¿A sí? — pregunto.

—Sí. Tú ya eres de aquí, pero hace dos años llego mi Jasper ,luego su socio junto con su prima. Pero luego platicamos de eso.

Regreso a mi asiento y ella se sienta a un lado de Liam.

—Tenemos que reunirnos más tarde o mañana mismo para ponernos al día ¡Por Dios Bella! lleva un mes que no hablamos— Ella cambia la conversación.

—Lo sé, lo sé— concuerdo con ella.

—Hay tanto que contarte ¡Oh! y debes conocer a mi esposo y a... se detiene, su cabeza se levanta y ve a alguien que está a mis espaldas, luego le sonríe.

¿Sería que estaba sonriéndole a su esposo? No aguanto la curiosidad. Tengo que ver a la persona que ha robado el corazón de mi amiga, pero antes de que pueda girar la cabeza Alice habla.

—Hola Edward— ella saluda instantáneamente mi cuerpo se pone en alerta al escuchar aquel nombre, giro la cabeza para verlo y sí, mi mirada se pierde en aquellos bonitos ojos color verde ¡y sí! se que lo vi esta mañana pero eso no evita que me emocione, bueno, mas bien que mi cuerpo se emocione, solo diré que alguien, hizo que alguien tuviera un mini orgasmo.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que el capitulo les guste :) Recuerden, las actualizaciones serán cada Domingo. Y no olviden decirme que les pareció este cap, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus favoritos y followers y ambien a esas lindas personitas que me dejaron rr en el cap anterior: Jupy, caregar26, cary, ELIZABETH, gabriela Valdes 16, .Life, Monica1602,Be,carolaaproboste.v, valery1, Marianacs, carol y el guest**_

 _ **Les dejo mi grupo de facebook en mi perfil por si quieren unirse, ahí tendremos adelantos y algunos datos de la historia.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclamer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los secuestre por un ratito para jugar con ellos**_

 _ **Gracias de nuevo a LesFlieg por enchularme el capítulo.**_

* * *

Debes de dejar de mirarlo de esa manera, me regaño mentalmente y trato de apartar la mirada.

No lo consigo.

Le doy una miradita y es que está verdaderamente atractivo con aquella chaqueta de Chef color azul marino, tiene las mangas enrolladas por arriba de los codos, sus pantalones son de color negro, y el cabello lo trae ligeramente despeinado.

—Hola Edward— saluda René, y eso me hace apartar la mirada.

—René, Alice— saluda con amabilidad—Isabella— dice, por último. Mi corazón comienza a retumbar con fuerza sobre mi pecho. Levanto de nuevo la mirada y lo veo.

—Hola, Edward Cullen— lo llamo por su nombre completo. No sé porque demonios lo he llamado tan formalmente, espero su reacción y observo como la comisura de su boca se levanta en una sonrisita de medio lado.

Alice decide interrumpir aclarándose la garganta.

— ¿Ustedes dos… ya se conocen?— pregunta entrecerrando los ojos y alternando la mirada de Edward hacia mí.

— Nos conocimos ayer por la tarde— Confiesa.

Mi amiga me mira para verificar si esto es cierto a lo que asiento con la cabeza.

—guau, eso es bueno — dice Alice, se levanta de su lugar y busca en su delantal y saca de ella una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo, pero antes de que nos pregunte qué es lo que ordenaremos, mira a Edward—¿Necesitas algo Edward?

—Si — responde.

—Bien, primero tomare su orden y luego iré a buscarte, ¿está bien?

Edward asiente, luego su mirada va haca mí, nos da la bienvenida y nos desea que tengamos un excelente desayuno, después de eso se despide y se va.

—¿Qué voy a traerles? — pregunta Alice, ella coloca una mano sobre mi hombro para llamar mi atención, entonces me doy cuenta que he estado mirando a Edward mientras se marchaba, veo a Alice y ella me guiña un ojo, siento como me ruborizo al ser atrapada por ella.

Me hago la tonta y miro a Rene, que está ocupada mirando el menú, levanta la mirada y dicta a Alice su pedido, luego sus ojos van hacia mí.

—¿Y tú Bella?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Te gustaría pedir por mí?

A René le brillan los ojos y se acomoda en su lugar, mira de nuevo el menú y vuelve dictar a Alice.

—Muy bien, en unos minutos traeré su orden— dice, vuelve a apretar mi hombro antes de marcharse.

Cuando Alice está lo suficientemente lejos Rene comienza a hablar.

—Es muy guapo, ¿verdad?— pregunta René.

—Lo es— le digo.

— Ahora sabes por qué las solteras del pueblo vienen varias veces a la semana.

Frunzo el ceño por un momento, luego me doy cuenta que Edward Cullen es el pedazo de carne que las hienas se pelean—Ahora en esa imagen estoy incluida yo.

—Su esposa debe ser la envidia de todo el pueblo— afirmo, aunque estoy deseando que él sea soltero.

Rene ríe bajito y niega con la cabeza.

—Edwad es soltero.

Apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y me acerco más a Rene.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto.

—Sí— responde René.

Una parte de mi le agrada eso de que no tenga esposa, pero por otro lado me pregunto ¿qué es lo que le sucedió a la madre de la pequeña?

Rene parece adivinar hacia donde van mis pensamientos y me cuenta todo lo que sabe, me dice que nadie sabe lo que le sucedió a la madre de la pequeña, solo sabe que Edward llego aquí hace dos años en compañía de su cuñada Kate. También me cuenta que desde que ha llegado al pueblo no ha salido con ninguna chica, y que recientemente se corre el rumor que es gay, no me gusta el cotilleo, pero no puedo negarme cuando se trata de Edward.

Ella está por contarme más acerca de él, pero nos vemos interrumpidas por Alice, quien trae nuestro desayuno, luego de eso es imposible que Rene me cuente más acerca de Edward.

-OOOOO-

Estamos a poca distancia de la casa de René y Charlie, pasamos junto a la casa de Edward y veo a Ellie correr en círculos en el patio delantero mientras que una cosa peluda la sigue, el coche avanza hasta detenerse frente a la casa.

—¡Llegamos!— dice René con emoción, apaga el motor y comienza a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, por mi parte hago lo mismo, me lo quito y salgo del auto, y espero sobre la acera a que Rene abaje a Liam de la su silla para coches.

De pronto, escucho el nombre de la hija de Edward ser mencionado.

—¡Ellie!—la voz de la mujer suena asustada. Eso me hace levantar la cabeza para mirar en dirección a la casa de Edward, entonces puedo ver a la pequeña pelirroja acercarse a nosotros.

—¡Hola señorita Isabella!— grita deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de mí.

La miro y frunzo un poco el ceño al notar que me ha llamado "señorita Isabella" Pero no digo nada.

—Ey, pequeña— digo.

—¡Mire Señorita Isabella! ¡Tengo un lindo perrito!— suelta emocionada.

Miro a la cosa peluda que está a un lado de ella, esa cosa no parece ser un perro, sino un horrible tlacuache, miro con desconfianza al animal, que tiene la lengua a un lado.

—Es… es un lindo perrito— miento.

—Tía Kate lo trajo a casa, pero a papá no va a gustarle— se ríe.

—¿Usted tiene un perrito señorita Isabella?

Me inclino hasta quedar más o menos a su altura.

—No. No tengo un perrito, pequeña— le digo—Oye, ¿porque me llamas señorita Isabella? — le pregunto.

Ellie se encoge de hombros.

—Mi papi dijo que debo llamarte así— responde.

Asiento, comprendiendo las cosas.

—Entiendo— le digo—Bueno, ¿porque mejor no solo me llamas Bella?

La pequeña pelirroja se encoje de hombros.

—Pero mi papi dijo que te llamara así— protesta.

—Puedes decirme Bella, a mí me gusta más así, y si tu papi te pregunta porque me llamas así, dile que yo te lo he pedido.

Ellie asiente.

—Sí— dice—. ¿Y mi papi puede decirte Bella también?

Hago como que me lo pienso, la miro y ella me mira con una cara tan tierna, que juro que quiero derretirme.

¿Pero que me estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuando hablaba tanto con los niños y me parecían tiernos? Fijo la vista en la pequeña y trato de sonreírle, parece funcionar

—Claro que sí pequeña.

En su pequeña cara hay alegría, me levanto y miro de nuevo al perro y llego a la conclusión de que no es un tlacuache, sino que han tomado un puñado de perros, los han metido a una licuadora y los han mezclado hasta que esa pequeña cosa salió como resultado.

—¿Tiene nombre? — pregunto.

—Sí. Se llama Luck.

—Luck es un buen nombre.

Levanto la mirada y me doy cuenta de que tenemos público, detrás de Ellie esta una mujer rubia, Elli también levanta la mirada para ver a la mujer.

—Mira tía Kate, acabo de enseñarle mi perrito a Bella— dice.

La mujer me sonríe.

En ese momento llega Rene a mi lado.

—Hola, Kate—Saluda Rene, la mujer rubia le sonríe y le devuelve el saludo.

Un minuto después Rene me presenta a la mujer rubia como su hija, lo cual hace a que me sienta incomoda, la mujer rubia parece notarlo y trata de cambiar rápidamente de tema, presentándose a ella misma como Katherine Cullen, ella extiende una mano la cual no dudo en corresponderle.

Luego de eso Rene le pregunta unas cuantas cosas a la mujer y se enfrascan en un nuevo tema, dos minutos después la mujer se disculpa alegando que es tarde para ir a dejar a Ellie con Edward que la está esperando en la cafetería. Luego de eso se despiden y se lleva a la pequeña de Edward.

—Adiós Bella— se despide, agita su mano mientras que camina de reversa hacia su casa.

—Adiós pequeña— le digo y levanto una mano en señal de despedida.

Abro la puerta y Rene se adentra con Liam y lo baja al suelo para que camine.

En ese momento el teléfono de la casa comienza a sonar y Rene se apresura para ir a contestar, por mi parte cierro la puerta detrás de mí y camino hacia la sala de estar, tomo asiento en el sillón mientras que veo como Liam se sienta en el suelo donde ha dejado sus juguetes y comienza a jugar.

Un segundo después escucho los pasos acelerados de René, levanto la cabeza y la miro, su cara refleja preocupación y sus ojos están aguados por las lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunto. René limpia una lágrima y sorbe por la nariz; esto está comenzando a preocuparme.

—Es Charlie— dice y más lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Mi estómago se contrae.

¡Oh no! - pienso.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, seguir esta historia y agregarla a favoritos. Y también muchhisisimas gracias a esas lindas personitas que me dejan sus hermosos comentarios. Gracias, ustedes son el motor para seguir con esta historia:**

 _ **Jane Bells, cary, jupy, Smedina, ELIZABETH, caresgar26, carol, carolaprovoste.v, JadeHsos**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola hola, personitas hermosas. Mil perdones por abandonarlas tanto tiempo. Pero me sentía con los ánimos bajos después del temblor del 19 de Septiembre. Pero bueno ya estoy de regreso con la historia.

Gracias a LessFlieg por enchularme este capitulo

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de S.M, yo solo me los robe un ratito para hacer esta historia

* * *

Bella.

Me levanto del sillón y me acerco a René.

—¿Que... que pasa? — Mi voz sale temblorosa y justo ahora mismo un montón de cosas feas están viniendo a mi cabeza.

—Char...— Su voz tiembla— Tú padre está en el hospital— habla rápidamente mientras lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Eso hace a que me preocupe más.

Niego con la cabeza y trato de tranquilizarme y mantenerme positiva diciéndome que Charlie es un hombre fuerte y que lo más probable es que no sea nada grave.

—Él está bien, ¿cierto? — pregunto de todos modos.

—Ciertamente no lo sé. Ben acaba de llamar y decir que Charlie está en el hospital, al parecer estaba ayudando a la Señora Clarke a bajar a su gato, pero la escalera que uso era demasiado vieja así que al bajar de ésta un peldaño se quebró, lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer. Ben dice que se encuentra bien, pero no quiero creer nada hasta no verlo con mis propios ojos.

Llevo una mano a mi cara y la froto contra esta con alivio, eso no suena tan malo comparado con las cosas que me he imaginado.

Asiento un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Tengo que ir al hospital a verlo Bells— Sigo la dirección de su mirada que va hacia su pequeño hijo, quien está jugando tranquilamente con sus juguetes me doy cuenta de lo que ella está tratando de decirme.

—Oh, no.… no puedo — suelto antes de que René pueda pedírmelo.

—Bella.. hija...

Oh, mierda - pienso

niego con la cabeza y retrocedo varios pasos alejándome de ella, René va detrás de mí.

—Necesito saber cómo esta Charlie y no hay nadie más con quien pueda dejar a tu hermano.

Me alejo de ella, caminando hacia la cocina, justo ahora quiero llevar las manos a mis oídos y cantar una estúpida canción para evitar escucharla - Sí, ridículo de parte- sin embargo, no lo hago y sigo caminando.

—No puedo— Vuelvo a repetir, llego a la cocina y tomo un vaso, me sirvo agua y doy un sorbo.

René se acerca se coloca frente a mí y me da una mirada de súplica.

Oh, no, esto de ninguna maldita manera va a funcionar.

—Por favor Bella— ruega. Trata de tomar mis manos, pero doy otro paso hacia atrás, incomoda por esta nueva situación.

—Yo... No sé cómo hacerlo— admito, y espero que eso sea suficiente para hacerla entender que no puedo y no quiero cuidar a su hijo.

—Por favor Bella, Liam no te dará problemas, es un niño bien portado. Además, prometo no demorar demasiado, en cuanto vea que Charlie está bien vendré de inmediato a casa.

Yo tenía un plan mejor: Yo podría ir al hospital y ver que Charlie estuviera bien, así no tendría que cuidar a nadie.

Mire a René seriamente.

—No sabría qué hacer si se pone a llorar y te llama, prácticamente soy una extraña para él y no se sentirá a gusto con mi presencia.

René niega con la cabeza.

—Liam sabe quién eres le he hablado acerca de ti, él no llorará, no hará berrinche es un niño muy tranquilo.

Oh, carajo, ella no iba a entender por más trabas que le diera.

—Yo...— ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué me dejaba manipular por ella? Odiaba eso y me odiaba a mí misma cuando en lugar de ser dura como se lo merecía, me comportaba de manera tan blanda. Tomo todo el aire que puedo en mis pulmones, para después soltarlo todo de un golpe— Está bien— le digo.

Me repito a mí misma una y otra vez que su pequeño hijo no tiene la culpa de nada.

René me da una sonrisita satisfecha y comienza a explicarme lo que tengo que hacer con su pequeño hijo en dado caso de que haya un imprevisto.

Cuando termina, camina a la pequeña sala de estar para despedirse de Liam. La detengo antes de que ella llegue a la sala de estar, y le digo que es mejor que no se entere que se marcha, ya que no sabemos cuál sería su reacción, con pesar ella acepta y después se marcha.

Cinco minutos pasan desde que René se ha ido, cinco minutos en los cuales me he quedado parada mirando a Liam jugar con sus juguetes.

Desvió la mirada al sillón y entonces decido irme a sentar en él y esperar hasta que él pequeño se aburra y decida comenzar a llorar y preguntar por su madre. Busco el control remoto del televisor y lo enciendo, cambio de canal un par de veces, echo otra miradita a Liam para ver si eso lo ha sacado de su juego, pero al parecer no es así, dejo de cambiarla hasta que llego a un reality, lo veo hasta que este acaba, está a punto de comenzar otro programa, cuando por el rabillo del ojo veo a Liam levantarse de su lugar y caminar en mi dirección con un cubo didáctico en sus manos, al llegar frente a mi alza el cubo y me lo ofrece.

¿Qué debo hacer?, me pregunto mientras que lo observo.

—Tú Ela— dice. Deposita el cubo en mis piernas, asiento en respuesta y tomo el cubo, el da media vuelta y se dirige a su antiguo lugar de juego por las piezas que van en el cubo.

Cuando está de regreso, coloca la pieza de forma de una estrella y la ensambla en el lugar que corresponde, cuando la figura está dentro, levanta su pequeña cara y me mira.

Oh, dios, oh, dios. ¿Qué hago?

Me decido y le sonrió, eso parece gustarle, porque él también me sonríe, baja de nuevo la mirada y coloca la siguiente figura, está también ensambla al igual que la otra, Liam vuelve a mirarme y nuevamente le sonrió pero esta vez las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda pensarlas.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien pequeño— le digo, él me mira de nuevo y suelta una pequeña risa y toma la siguiente figura, esta vez giro el cubo para que pueda meter la figura donde corresponde, la coloca en su lugar, cuando acaba, abro el cubo y saco las piezas para empezar de nuevo.

Seis juegos después, Liam me mira y me quita el cubo de plástico.

—¿Mi mami?— pregunta.

Oh, no, esto es una mala señal, bajo la mirada y veo al pequeño que me mira impaciente, esperando una respuesta.

—Umm...— pienso mis palabras. ¿Cómo debería llamar a René con él?

—¿Y Mami? — vuelve a preguntar por su madre.

—Umm.. Fue con papá pequeño.

—¿Papi?

—Sí, sí. Y regresará pronto.

—¿Y papi?

Oh, mierda. Me doy un golpe sobre la frente.

¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer ahora?

Tomo mi teléfono y marco a Alice, ella debe saber que hacer, ya que ella tiene dos sobrinas.

Llevo mi teléfono a la oreja y espero a que Alice conteste, pero después de varios timbres no lo hace, cuelgo cuando la contestadora responde; vuelvo a intentar de nuevo, nada de nuevo.

Miro a Liam que me mira con curiosidad, cuando bajo el teléfono, el extiende su pequeña mano, intentando tomarlo.

—¿Mami?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Tu...Mamá vendrá pronto, pequeño.

—¿Mamá?— vuelve a decir, haciendo el mismo gesto que hace rato, me levanto y trato de mostrarle algunos de sus juguetes, pero él me ignora y pregunta de nuevo por su madre.

Me regaño mentalmente por aceptar cuidarlo.

—Esta con papi.

—¿Y papi?— pregunta.

Miro hacia los lados, incomoda, desesperada, y bloqueada.

 _Edward..._ Su nombre viene a mi cabeza de repente. Entonces enseguida recuerdo a su pequeña hija, así que asumo que él debe tener una idea que es lo que se tiene que hacer, pero luego recuerdo las palabras de Kate, cuando dijo que iba a salir a dejar a Ellie con Edward. Así que ellos iban a estar fuera de casa.

Piensa, piensa Bella, me digo una y otra vez.

Pero de eso ya había pasado algún tiempo quizá Edward y su hija ya hayan vuelto y estén en su casa

Miro a Liam, y el sigue mirándome con curiosidad, esperando una respuesta por su madre y padre.

—Vamos pequeño, salgamos de aquí— le digo. Lo tomo de La mano y salimos de casa.

Al salir al porche noto que el pequeño no avanza tanto como creía, así que lo tomo en brazos.

Mientras nos dirigimos a casa de Edward, mantengo la esperanza de que el este en casa.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, nos detenemos ante esta y toco un par de veces. Luego, esperamos a que esta se abra, no lo hace, pero no me rindo, toco un par de veces más, sigue sin haber respuesta.

Decepcionada, giro sobre los talones para marcharnos e ir de nuevo a la casa de Rene y Charlie; intentaría llamar un par de veces, más a Alice.

Al bajar las escaleras de su porche, puedo notar que una furgoneta gris se acerca lentamente hasta estacionarse frente a la casa de Edward , veo a través del cristal, Y si, Son ellos

Oh cielos, estamos salvados.

* * *

quiero agradecerles infinitamente a esas personitas que siguen la historia y la agregan a favoritos. Pero también quiero agradecer a aquellas personitas lindas que me dejan su monetario, es muy especial y es el motor que me ayuda a seguir con esta historia: Vanina Iliana, carol, ELIZABETH, caresgar26, cary, mon, jupy, abby,chiarat,jadeHSos, sonia sandra, Jane Bells, carolaaproboste.v.

En mi perfil pueden encontrar mi grupo donde estare publicando adelantos y fotos relacionadas con los capítulos

Nos vemos en elñ siguiente capitulo

BESOS


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Los personajes son de STEPPHENIE Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos un ratito.**

 **Gracias a Lessflieg por enchularme este capitulo**

* * *

Bajo las escaleras y me acerco a la furgoneta, espero a que Edward baje.

—¡Hola!— digo con emoción, al encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudarme en mi nuevo papel de niñera. Sostengo a Liam en un brazo y levanto el que tengo libre, lo agito en forma de saludo.

—Hola Isabella— dice deteniéndose en la puerta—. Es bueno verte de nuevo—

Lo mismo pienso yo.

Asiento un par de veces y digo:

—Creo que yo debería de haber dicho eso.

Edward frunce el ceño.

—¿Si?

Vuelvo a asentir. Las comisuras de su boca se levantan en una media sonrisa.

—Sí— confieso—, vengo a pedir un poco de tu ayuda— suelto.

Edward mira a Liam, luego a mí.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Isabella?

—¡Papá! ¡Quiero bajar ya! — dice la pequeña pelirroja desde el asiento trasero.

—Un momento— dice en mi dirección, va puerta trasera y ayuda a bajar a su hija. En cuanto Ellie está en el suelo, corre en mi dirección.

—¡ Bella! ¡Liam! — dice emocionada, se detiene a mi costado.

—Hola pequeña— le digo. Para mi sorpresa, Liam se retuerce entre mis brazos y pide que lo baje, así lo hago, lo deposito en el suelo y Ellie lo toma de la mano.

—¿Quieres jugar con el guau guau Liam?

No tengo idea si Liam tiene idea de lo que debe ser aquello, pero el niño asiente. Ellie se gira a su padre, quien ahora está viniendo en nuestra dirección.

—Olvidaste bajar a Luke del auto papá— La pequeña reprende a su padre, Edward rueda los ojos, da media vuelta y se dirige de nuevo al coche para bajar a la nueva mascota de su hija. Cuando está de regreso se inclina y abre la jaula para que el animal salga, este va directo a Ellie pero al ver que no es la única niña, va a donde esta Liam y se para en dos patas, mientras que mueve la cola de un lado a otro.

—Debe ser ilegal tener uno de esos como mascota— digo, señalando al pequeño animal que está dando vueltas alrededor de los niños.

Edward ríe.

—Técnicamente es un chihuahua— dice.

—Yo he visto chihuahuas más bonitos que esos — digo y me rio, Edward también ríe conmigo.

No te agradan los perros

Niego.

—No me gustan las razas pequeñas.

—Ya veo— dice. Gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer sobre nuestras cabezas, Edward mira al cielo por un segundo para después bajar la mirada—. Vayamos dentro— dice, señalando a su casa, las gotas comienzan a caer con más fuerza.

—¡Papi!— Chilla Ellie.

—Toma al Luke y llévalo dentro, cariño.

—Sí.— Fue a donde estaba el perro, lo tomo y se fue corriendo a la casa.

Camino en dirección a Liam para tomarlo en brazos, pero Edward es más veloz y lo toma.

—Vamos, Isabella.

Corremos a la casa de Edward. Cuando estamos dentro de la casa, baja a Liam y lo deposita en el suelo. Una vez ahí, Ellie lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a la una puerta que está por debajo de las escaleras.

Miro a Edward y él me devuelve la mirada, me sonríe para tranquilizarme.

—¿Dónde...

—Tranquila, estarán bien, Fueron al cuarto de juegos.

Alzo una ceja, curiosa.

—wao, ¿enserio?— digo sorprendida.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Nuestra casa es pequeña, pero Kate ha hecho un espacio y lo ha designado para ese fin. ¿No te molesta, que vaya Liam?

—No, claro que no— digo.

—¿Te gustaría algo de beber?

—Me gustaría.

—Bien... sígueme— dice, lo sigo no sin antes echarle una miradita a su casa.

Al llegar a la cocina, Edward me señala un taburete para que tome asiento.

—¿Te apetece un café, o prefieres té?

—Un té, por favor.

Edward prepara todo, y cuando acaba se posiciona delante de mí.

—¿Aún te interesa contarme lo de hace rato?— pregunta.

Me quedo como una estúpida mirándolo, pero luego recuerdo con qué fin he venido.

—Oh, sí— Miro a otro lado para despejar mi cabeza— Yo... Bueno, en realidad venía por un poco de tu ayuda, Charlie ha tenido un percance y René ha tenido que ir con él, Así que eso me convirtió en niñera temporal. Pero lo cierto es que no sé cuidar de niños y tampoco tengo alguna experiencia respecto a cómo hacerlo, así que... he venido porque pensé que podrías ayudarme— digo terminando mi discurso, levanto la mirada de apoco y veo a Edward, que en este momento está mirándome de una manera que no puedo descifrar.

Luego me sonríe y asiente.

—Podría darte unos trucos— suelta sin dejar de sonreír.

—Espero que no estés burlándote de mí— le digo, y trato de parecer ofendida.

—No, claro que no Isabella— dice.

Hago una mueca.

—Solo dime Bella, ¿sí?

Edward entrecierra los ojos.

—Isabella es... muy formal, y preferiría que me llamarás Bella.

Edward asiente y vuelve a sonreírme.

—Entonces solo Bella.

Asiento.

Para ese entonces la olla con el agua está silbando, avisando que esta lista.

Edward me dice que aguarde un momento y va hacia la estufa, la apaga y comienza a servir el té. Luego se acerca a la alacena y saca un táper, lo abre y me lo muestra, dentro del recipiente hay variedad de galletas.

—¿Te apetece algunas?

Vuelvo a mirar dentro del recipiente y asiento, esas galletas se ven realmente deliciosas. Tomo una y la llevo a mí boca, esta se desase en mi boca y quiero gemir de lo deliciosas que están.

—¿Dónde has conseguido estas preciosidades? — digo cuando la he tragado—. Oh, Dios— No puedo evitarlo, doy otra mordida y gimo bajito.

—¿Están buenas? —pregunta.

—¿Bromeas?, me encantan. Tienes que decirme sonde las has conseguido.

Edward ríe.

—En Carlo's.

Tengo que ir a ese lugar por estos bebés, pienso, pero luego recuerdo que Edward es dueño de la cafetería y el realiza parte del producto que se vende el lugar, trago lo que tengo en la boca y me aclaro la garganta.

—Así que las hiciste tú.

Sonríe y asiente.

—Adivinaste— dice.

—Están a la venta, ¿cierto? — Puede sonar algo estúpido, pero de todo modo hago la pregunta para asegurarme, de verdad me interesa comprar de estas galletas durante mi estancia en el pueblo — O de lo contrario me tendrás en tu casa todo el verano...— Suelto. Pero me callo cuando creo que he hablado de más, Observo detenidamente a Edward, quien me devuelve la mirada.

—Están la venta en la cafetería. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, me agrada la idea que vengas a comer unas cuantas diarias.

Siento mis mejillas calentarse, bajo la mirada hacia la galleta y la deposito sobre el pequeño plato, tomo la taza de té y le doy un sorbo, cuando de nuevo miro a Edward, él se acomoda en su lugar frente a mí y cambia rápidamente la conversación.

—¿A qué te dedicas, Bella?—pregunta.

Me aclaro la garganta al mismo tiempo que deposito la taza sobre su platito.

—Soy dibujante.

Edward se inclina en mi dirección.

—Suena interesante.

—Es un buen trabajo — digo con orgullo. Me gusta lo que hago.

Él toma de su taza, la lleva a su boca y da un sorbo. Mi mirada va a su garganta y puedo notar como su manzana de Adán sube y baja de una manera sexy, me quedo como una idiota mirándolo hasta que siento como algo se desliza de entre mis dedos, bajo la mirada rápidamente y noto que es mi taza de té. Trato de alcanzarla, pero no puedo, parte del líquido cae sobre mi pantalón y luego la taza se estrella contra el suelo, quebrándose en muchos pedazos, me levanto de mi lugar y trato de recoger el desastre que he hecho. Mis zapatos se resbalan y caigo estrepitosamente en el suelo una de mis manos está por encima de un pedazo de la taza y me corta la piel.

—¡Carajo! — mascullo entre dientes, hago el intento por ponerme de pie, pero Edward ya está a mi lado, me toma con cuidado y me ayuda a levantarme y me lleva al fregadero, donde abre el grifo para que agua caiga sobre mi herida y se lleve la sangre, Edward desaparece de mi lado por un minuto, y luego aparece con un botiquín en la mano.

—Es hora de revisar tu herida.

Frunzo el ceño, giro mi mano y observo que afortunadamente no es un corte profundo.

—Estoy bien— declaro. Edward niega y me indica que tome asiento de nuevo en el taburete para que pueda limpiar mi herida. No me opongo, voy hacia este y tomo asiento.

Edward me examina la herida y dice que está bien, que pondrá un poco de antiséptico y un curita, Incluso hace una pequeña broma acerca de que me dará las galletas que quiera si me porto bien.

Él está colocando con cuidado el curita, se inclina y puedo sentir su respiración, eso logra acelerar mi corazón y mi respiración. Tengo que distraerme en algo que no sea en su aliento cerca de mi cara y tomo la mala decisión de inclinarme para ver cómo va el proceso de mi herida. En ese momento Edward levanta la cabeza y mi respiración se atasca en mi garganta cuando veo que estamos tan cerca que nuestros labios podrían tocarse si me inclinase solo un poco.

Mi mirada va hacia sus ojos, pero lo que más me tienta son sus labios. Bajo la mirada lentamente y observo sus labios, una parte de mi dice que tome distancia, pero la otra parte me invita a que me incline y pruebe sus labios, me debato por unas milésimas de segundo y tomo una decisión, la segunda opción.

Me inclino despacio y presiono mis labios con los de él, sus labios son suaves y se siente muy bien al contacto, Edward no hace ningún movimiento ni dice nada, solo se queda quieto en su lugar, suelto un pesado suspiro cuando me doy cuenta que lo que hice está completamente mal, no llevo ni veinticuatro horas en el pueblo y ya estoy besando a alguien, a alguien que es condenadamente guapo y que es el vecino de René y Charle, comienzo a alejarme intentando pensar una disculpa rápida acerca de mi comportamiento pero entonces siento como su mano se coloca en mi mejilla y presiona más sus labios contra los míos, abre la boca para besarme mejor, yo también lo hago y nos fundimos en un beso.

No nos separamos hasta que nuestros cuerpos reclaman oxígeno, bajo la cabeza y Edward apoya sus labios contra mi frente.

—Waoo... eso se sintió bien — suelta.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y asiento con la cabeza, me ha gustado a mí también, pero luego me siento avergonzada y siento la necesidad de salir de ahí

—Tengo que irme— le digo y me levanto de mi lugar. Oh, Dios, no quiero verlo, porque si lo hago sé que voy a regresar y voy a volver a besarlo.

—Está bien — dice él.

Con la mirada en el suelo, avanzo hacia la puerta, pero al llegar a esta me detengo en seco al recordar que no he venido sola.

—Yo... iré por Liam — le digo, pasado a un lado de él, por error levanto la mirada y lo observo asentir mientras que me da una sonrisa de medio lado.

Me sigue, y juntos llegamos donde está Ellie tratando de entretener a Liam con su nueva mascota.

Me uno a ellos sentándome al lado de Liam, que está halándole las orejas a al perro.

—Le enseñé a Liam mis dibujos— dice Ellie, coloca una hoja frente a mí, alzo la mirada y veo en ellas hay un gran árbol color rosa. Y junto a este hay tres muñecos.

—Es muy bonito— le digo, alzo la mirada—.¿Quiénes son?

—Este es papá y esta tomándome de la mano. Ella— señala a un muñeco diferente— es la tía Kate. Y ella es mi mamá— Señala por último muñeco con cabello color rojo.

—Es un gran dibujo— le digo.

—Sí— ríe— Papá me enseñó a dibujar árboles— dice. Luego chilla por la emoción—. ¡Tengo una idea Bella!

—¿Qué es?

—Voy a dibujarte a ti, a papá, a Liam, a mí, y a Luke.

—Eso suena bien— le digo.

Me quita las hojas de las manos.

—¿Quieres dibujar con Liam y conmigo?

Justo ahora no puedo. Niego con la cabeza.

—Me temo que hoy no se va a poder, pequeña. Pero... podemos dibujar otro día, ¿Vale?

Ellie asiente.

—Entonces podemos pintar mañana.

No, mañana no.

Le sonrió y asiento.

—Claro que sí.

—Estupendo.

—Ahora tenemos que marcharnos, vamos Liam.

—¿Mamá?

Asiento.

Liam deja los juguetes y me toma de la mano.

—Bueno, um... Nos marchamos, gracias por el té y las galletas— digo sin alzar la mirada—. Hasta luego, Pequeña.

—Adiós, Bella— dice Ellie.

Camino directo hacia la puerta.

Oh carajo, odio no poder mirarlo, pero todavía me siento avergonzada. No por besarlo, sino por parecer una adolescente hormonal.

—Hasta pronto, Edward.

—Hasta pronto, Bella.

Salgo de la casa sin siquiera echar una miradita atrás.

* * *

¡ **Gracias por leer ! Gracias por poner esta historia en sus favoritos y seguirla. Ya son 120 personitas que siguen la historia, jamas me imagine eso, les prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a los 100 comentarios habra capitulo doble.**

 **Gracias a las personitas que me dejaron su reviw: Melina, Andrea 18 De Cullen, Cary, Jean Bells, Vanina Iliana, Jupy, carolaaprovoste. V, Sarai pineda 44.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


End file.
